He Couldn't, He Shouldn't, But He Did
by Official Scroll Keeper
Summary: Oneshot! An alternate ending with fluff to Kurt's confession in the coffee shop during "Silly Love Songs." Some fluff. Preview: "He Couldn't help it. He'd do anything for Blaine. He turned around and looked at him before looking down at his feet." ENJOY!
1. He Couldn't, He Shouldn't, But He Did

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Glee, the Warblers and Dalton Academy would act like the characters in **CP Coulter's **Dalton. So I am obviously not Ryan Murphy or anyone even remotely influential to the story. There would definitely be more warbler time if I were.

Hey! So this Fanfic came to me while I was reading, Birds of a Feather by **Stardust585**. Great story, you really should check it out, as well as some of her other fics.

Anyways, this story takes place during the episode "Silly Love Songs," when Blaine and Kurt are in the coffee shop at the end and Kurt compares them to "When Harry Met Sally." Yeah, that scene...sorta. I don't want to give too much away, so yeah.

Thankies so much for reading this far and I can't wait to see what you think, so please **REVIEW!** I adore reviews, I can never get enough of them and they don't have to be very long or anything, I'm not picky. But they sure do make me happy.

Anyways, enough of me ranting about reviews.

ENJOY!

* * *

_"Let me be really clear about something. I really, really care about you. But as you and about 20 mortified shoppers saw, I'm not very good at romance. I don't want to screw this up."  
_  
Kurt stared at Blaine, feeling his heart drop.

"What do you mean?"

Blaine hesitated before saying, "I just want to be friends. For now." He tried to reassure Kurt. "I've never had a guy friend who was out and proud and-"

Kurt stared at Blaine in shock, disbelieving him. "What if _that _screws this up?" He cut Blaine off mid-sentence before he could help himself.

Regretting even opening his mouth, Kurt turned around in the line they were waiting in. He was about to stalk off when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt, please." Blaine pleaded. "Look at me."

Kurt froze. He couldn't...he shouldn't...but he did.

He knew he was setting himself up for disappointment as he turned around and looked at Blaine before staring down at his feet.

Blaine knew that was strange for Kurt. He was never one to back down or avoid confrontation.

"Kurt." He reached out and tried to get Kurt to look at him again.

"What?" Kurt mumbled. He hated this, he felt weak. He wasn't usually this compliant, especially when he was upset. His brain was shouting survival instincts at him. _Stalk out of there with your head held high. Don't let him do this to you.  
_  
But Blaine _was _doing this to him.

_Don't conform to what he wants. Get out of there, RUN!  
_  
But Kurt couldn't...wouldn't...run, and he hated himself for that. He hated that he cared about Blaine so much and that Blaine didn't reciprocate those feelings.

Most of all he hated how he couldn't hate Blaine, not even a little bit, not even at all. Even though what Blaine had said was hurting him.

"Please. I want...more, I do...but..."

"But you're just too scared to take a chance!" Kurt shouted. _There you go, good job. That's more like the you I know.  
_  
Kurt shook his head and decided he needed to seriously rethink the way he talked to himself on the inside, but he'd focus on that later.

Blaine stepped back, shocked at Kurt's outburst, and the hand he had laid on Kurt's shoulder to stop him fell.

Kurt took a step backward, keeping his eyes on Blaine, before turning and rushing out the door of the coffee shop.

It took Blaine only a moment to realize how stupid he'd been, and how he'd just screwed up what he and Kurt had had by being afraid.

He knew he'd be making another mistake if he didn't go after Kurt this minute and attempt to patch things up. So he hurried from the shop and looked both ways trying to figure out which way Kurt had gone.

He spotted Kurt's scarf fly around the corner and ran down the street after him.

"Kurt! Kurt wait! STOP!"

Kurt heard Blaine's voice ringing out behind him and he knew he couldn't...he shouldn't...but he did.

Kurt listened as Blaine continued to call after him and he slowly came to a stop.

He sat on a bench and tried to wipe the tears away that were forming in his eyes. Puffy, red eyes were unattractive.

"Kurt..." Blaine said as he caught up, huffing and puffing from running so hard. He sat down on the bench next to Kurt who quickly stood up and pulled Blaine to his feet without making eye contact.

"You shouldn't sit after running so hard. It can stop your heart." He explained as Blaine looked at him questioningly. He was sensitive about taking care of his heart, physically and emotionally, because of what had happened with Burt.

Kurt turned his back on Blaine, continuing to try and hold back his tears.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Kurt, look at me, please? Talk to me."

Kurt couldn't...he shouldn't...but he did.

He couldn't help it. He'd do anything for Blaine, and that fact combined with the, 'I just want to be friends,' line made him feel depressed.

Kurt turned around. "I'm sorry-" he began before Blaine cut him off.

"Look...Kurt..."

"Yes?" Kurt asked, the glint of indecision in Blaine's eyes making him nervous.

Blaine hesitated for only a moment more, warning Kurt with his eyes, he slowly leaned forward.

Kurt's heart started to beat in his chest going, _"yes, yes, YES!" _All the while his brain shouted, _"no, no, NO!" _Kurt told his brain to shut up as he felt Blaine's warm, soft lips on his.

Warm arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer, as he closed his eyes. He let himself be enveloped by the warmth he was feeling, washing over him, from his heart.

He returned the kiss, letting it deepen and fill him up with happiness.

When they finally parted, Blaine searched Kurt's eyes, worried he had gone too far. He was about to let go and back off when he felt Kurt wrap hs arms around him as well, embracing him.

He smiled at Kurt and said, "maybe I was wrong earlier. Maybe I- we're ready."

Kurt smiled back and even though he knew he couldn't...he shouldn't...he did.

Kurt let himself listen to his heart. He leaned forward and just as he was about to kiss Blaine again...

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Kurt sat up quickly, ears ringing, eyes wide, and hair still mussed from sleep. He blinked his eyes, dazed. Then he looked around and turned his alarm off.

Flopping back on the bed, Kurt sighed. Why couldn't things have happened that way, that day?

He wanted so badly to tell Blaine those things but he couldn't...he wouldn't...because he didn't want to 'screw this up.'

His thoughts plagued him as he got up and began getting ready for another grueling day of school.

* * *

So thankies once again for reading this story and please let me know what you think.

Did I do a good job? What did you think of the ending? How was my fluff? (It was horrible, I know it cuz I suck at fluff)

Let me know what you thought.

**REVIEWS **= _LOVE_!

Thankies,  
OSK


	2. The Little Things

**Disclaimer:** I do not own glee. Terribly sad, I know but it is my reality. "The Horror! The Horror!"

Anyways, I'm not really sure if I am happy with the outcome of this fic or not, it doesn't really keep with the running theme and this bugs me, but I was having a really hard time writing this, even after I got past all the plot problems I had. So I really need some feedback.

Do I need a rewrite? Do I need to revise a little bit? What did you like? What did you hate? Etc.

Help me out here, kays? I want this chapter to be as good as the last one, and I can only do that with help.

Thankies, and Enjoy!

* * *

Blaine jolted awake, and jumped back towards the wall his bed was against.

He blinked his eyes a few times and then looked up into blue-green-gray eyes that could never seem to decide what color they really were.

"Blaine, did you forget we had plans today?" The slightly annoyed voice of the angel before him asked.

He shook his head and focused on Kurt. "No." He was still a little dazed and confused. He looked over at his clock and found that it was 10:30 am.

His brow furrowed in confusion and he quickly retraced his steps of last night.

"I could've sworn I set my alarm for 8 o'clock...last night..."

"Well come on. Get up, we have to hurry and meet Mercedes at the Lima Bean as soon as your ready."

Blaine nodded, got up off the bed, and walked over to his wardrobe.

"I'll be out in the hall." Kurt said, giving him some privacy and exiting the room.

Blaine hurried and threw on black skinny jeans and a white v-neck then he grabbed his coat and scarf and hurried out into the hallway, stuffing his wallet into his pants pocket.

Kurt inspected his outfit and rolled his eyes. "So simple." He muttered quietly, although he did have to admit, Blaine looked really good in those jeans.

They hurried out to Kurt's escalade and drove over to the Lima Bean.

Mercedes was waiting for them at a table with their coffees already. She knew Kurt's order and he had texted her Blaine's so they would be ready for them once they got there.

Now that he was awake, Blaine was back to his usual past-time when around Kurt. Noticing the little things.

The little things like the way Kurt held his coffee cup so daintily yet firmly. Or the way his lips only touch the edge of the cup. Things like these always made Blaine go crazy and made him want to...no.  
He couldn't...he shouldn't...Kurt needed a friend, not a boyfriend. He needed someone who would understand without complicating things with their feelings about the relationship.

So Blaine just shook his head to clear his thoughts and tried to concentrate on the conversation.

Mercede's was telling Kurt about one of the songs they had sung in Glee club that week. Kurt was smiling and laughing, and Blaine was sure he was picturing the whole scene unfolding.

It just made Blaine distracted again. Kurt's face was so animated and it looked so natural. Kurt always got this happy, serene look on his face when he heard about the members of New Directions, or any time he got to discuss music.

Blaine bit his lip to get himself to stop thinking about Kurt again and then he realized Kurt and Mercede's were standing up and waiting for him so they could go shopping at the mall.

"Sorry. I was zoning." He told them, standing up and throwing his cup away.

"Yeah, we could tell." Mercede's told him.

"Sorry guys." He said again. "Shall we go?" He asked, trying his best to sound excited.

He was happy to be going to the mall with Mercedes and Kurt. He always had fun watching these two, especially Kurt, at the mall.

He was just frustrated with his brain.

All day, as Kurt and Mercedes walked through shops trying on clothes and even forcing Blaine to try some ensembles they put together especially for him, Blaine could not stop noticing the little things. The things Kurt did that were so endearing it made Blaine's heart ache.

Like the way Kurt looked when he got excited over some jacket, or scarf, or shirt. Or the way he concentrated hard on two different options, going through the pros and cons of each before making a decision on which shirt went better with which pants. His brow would furrow and his lips would pucker and that was almost too much for Blaine to handle.

Mercede's seemed to have noticed Blaine staring at her best friend with a pained expression, because while Kurt was trying on an outfit in the dressing room she walked over to Blaine and asked, "What's wrong, Blaine?"

Blaine came out of his Kurt daze and looked at the black girl. Then he sighed. "Nothing." He told her.

"You know that's not true." She told him. "You're not sending 'nothing' vibes. You're sending 'I am upset' vibes. Seriously what's up?"

"It's just Kurt. I feel like he's teasing me and he doesn't know he's doing it and it's torture." He said quickly.

Mercede's eyes went wide. "Do I detect a crush?" She squealed. "I knew it!"

Blaine shushed her quickly and looked over towards the changing room Kurt was in.

"Why haven't you told Kurt yet?"

Blaine shook his head. "He doesn't need a boyfriend right now, Mercedes. He needs a friend. Someone to help him who understands and has been in his situation before. Not a boyfriend."

He told her, hoping he was making some sense.

"Sometimes gay guys are harder to handle than girls." Mercedes said with a sigh. "Blaine, Kurt has friends. He needs a relationship right now. He needs that experience." Her voice sounded slightly bitter but then she perked up.

"I may not be a gay guy, but I am still Kurt's friend and I have been bullied too. To an extent I can understand Kurt. I hold the best friend position after all, and that means I know things. Kurt really likes you Blaine." She paused and looked Blaine straight in the eyes. "You need to tell him, white boy." She said, going quiet as Kurt emerged from the dressing room.

Mercedes immediately turned to Kurt to appraise his outfit.

She shook her head and handed him another shirt. "Try this one." Then she ushered him back into the dressing room and took some clothes back to their respective racks.

Blaine sat there, waiting for Kurt to finish up in this store, and wondered whether Mercedes was right. She had Kurt's back and he didn't know how much longer he could last.

For the rest of the day, Blaine questioned his resolve to be there for Kurt as his friend, and by the time they said goodnight to Mercedes and headed back to Dalton he had his answer.

As they pulled into the student parking lot and headed into the dorms Blaine gathered the courage to ask Kurt to come up to his room with him once he was done putting his new clothes away.

"Sure, I'll be over in 10 minutes. Is there something you want to talk about?" Kurt asked curiously and a little confused.

"Sorta." Blaine nodded. Well, that was articulate, he thought to himself sarcastically as he headed up to his room to make sure it was clean and make sure Wes was gone.

He was and there was a hastily scribbled not on his desk, over at Davids for an Xbox party.

Blaine sighed, glad that Wes was gone and wouldn't likely be back tonight.

Blaine hurried and tidied up the room a little and then began pacing for about five minutes although it seemed much longer to him. He heard a knock at the door and went to let Kurt in.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, almost dancing his way over to Blaine's bed where he usually sat. He flounced down onto the bed and pulled his legs up onto the bed so he was sitting cross-legged.

Blaine shut the door and went to sit next to Kurt on the bed. This was different, normally he sat on his desk chair, giving Kurt his space, and trying to keep himself under control.

Kurt to seemed a bit surprised, but in a good way.

"Kurt, today while we were shopping Mercede's told me something...something that I've been thinking about for quite a while." He started slowly, haltingly.

"What was it?"

"Kurt, I really- really like you." He said slowly, enunciating every word. Why were things like this so hard to say and so easy to sing?

Kurt had frozen and now sat staring at Blaine in shock.

"Please say something Kurt." Blaine pleaded.

Kurt opened his mouth but no sound came out for a moment. Then he cleared his throat and said, "Finally."

Blaine looked a little confused.

"I've been waiting to hear that from you since...well...since you sang "Teenage Dream" to me." He confessed quickly.

Blaine smiled and reached one hand out to grab Kurt's and the other hand up to touch his smooth cheek.

Kurt stilled and stared at Blaine, his eyes widening as Blaine leaned in slowly, warning Kurt to stop him if he wanted to.

Kurt just sat there as Blaine got closer and closer. He closed his eyes and waited...

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Blaine jumped and opened his eyes quickly, glancing at his clock.

_8 o'clock..._

_Wait a minute..._

Blaine turned off his alarm and glanced over at the very startled boy on his bed. Then he started to laugh and once he got started he couldn't stop.

Kurt looked nervously at the boy who had been about to kiss him, what was so funny?

Blaine finally stopped laughing and had to wipe a few tears out of his eyes. He looked at Kurt and almost started laughing again, at the other boys expression, then he realized that probably wasn't such a good idea.

Kurt had jumped back about a foot away from the other boy when the alarm had gone off and looked like he was questioning the other Blaine's sanity.

"I told you I set my alarm for 8:00 last night. I just set it for p.m. instead of a.m." He told Kurt.

Kurt smiled and sat up slowly, chuckling softly.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and slowly leaned back in, reclaiming Kurt's hand in his.

Kurt held still as Blaine's other hand came up to cup his face again and his heart started beating faster and faster until it was threatening to jump out of his chest.

Blaine's lips lightly touched Kurt's and sparklers went off in his brain.

He deepened the kiss a little, pushing a little harder...and he saw fireworks.

Kurt moaned happily and reached his free hand up into Blaine's curls that he hadn't had time to fix this morning. Thankfully.

This was how it was supposed to be. This kiss was warm and passionate and inviting and both boys decided this was the happiest either of them had been in a long time.

* * *

I hope I did this sequel justice, although I don't think I did. It didn't really stick with the recurring theme...Urgh. I don't know how I feel about it.

Ok, well I'm posting this, but please give me some feedback. Do I need to revise it a little more and rewrite it to fit the theme a little more? Idk I was having hard time writing this even after I worked out all the kinks in the plot so...idk.

Let me know what you think so I can improve this, kays?

Thankies,  
OSK


End file.
